Nihilego
/ |species=Parasite Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Poison |color=White |body=10 |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=122.4 lbs |metweight=55.5 kg |ability=Beast Boost}} (codenamed UB-01 Symbiont) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is an Ultra Beast, one of the several species of Pokémon native to Ultra Deep Sea, in Ultra Space. Biology Physiology Nihilego's exact bodily functions are unknown, however, it is known to be somewhat parasitic in the sense that it's much stronger when it has a host. Its also not known what exactly its tissue is made of, but according to several official sources, it's said to be made up of a glass-like material that is flexible like a rubber. As such, it is a genderless Pokémon. It's very perplexing, but more may be revealed in future games. Natural abilities As implied by its title of Symbiont, Nihilego is specialized towards influencing other Pokémon to protect itself and its nests. It generates a neurotoxin that simultaneously gives those injected with it great power while reducing their inhibitions and sending them into an agitated, often violent state. The ultimate goal of this is for the infected Pokémon to attack and destroy any natural competitors for itself and the Nihilego. It is heavily implied that the violent behavior of other Ultra Beasts is due to acting under the influence of Nihilego venom. Evolution Nihilego doesn't evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Trivia *As Nihilego is said to be the one who actually caused Lusamine to become evil, Nihilego is the first Pokémon without a trainer who is an antagonist. **It is also the first Pokémon to actually be fought as a trainer in the games after fusing with Lusamine. *Lillie's original appearance is based on Nihilego's appearance, as per request of her mother, Lusamine. *Despite being based on a jellyfish, it is weak to -type attacks. *Nihilego is the only Ultra Beast with a unique type combination that no other Ultra Beast or Pokémon has. Origin Nihilego is based on a jellyfish. Its mind-numbing poison may be based on the neurotoxin produced by the Portugese man-o-war. Its appearance mostly pulls inspiration from the glass jellyfish, hence the -type. It being a parasitic jellyfish may be a reference to Nintendo's Metroid series of video games, in which the titular creatures are parasites which typically resemble jellyfish (though, ironically, their Rock-typing makes them strong against Ice-type attacks, whereas Metroids are typically weakened by ice) and/or to myxozoans, parasitic animals closely related to jellyfish. Etymology Nihilego is a combination of "nihilist", a person who believes all life is meaningless and that there is no god, "nihil," Latin for "nothing," "ego", the mind space in which there is separation between consciousness and unconsciousness, and "geode", referring to its part -typing and its see-through appearance. Utsuroido is likely derived from 虚 (utsuro, empty), void, id, and possibly Metroid. Gallery 793Nihilego SM anime.png 793Nihilego Dream.png 793Nihilego Pokémon HOME.png Nihilego SM concept art.jpg Lusamine_Nihilego_fused_SM_concept_art.png Ultra Beast Artwork.png VS Lusamine 2 SM.png NihilegoSprite.png ShinyNihilegoSprite.png Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon